


Rise and Shine Besides You

by PinkleFairy



Series: Inspired by Fanart [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkleFairy/pseuds/PinkleFairy
Summary: Magnus Bane has never been a morning person, but that starts to change one sunrise at a time.Inspired byPhil'sfanart





	Rise and Shine Besides You

Magnus Bane has never been a morning person. He has slept until no earlier than eleven in the morning for centuries, stayed in bed for at least thirty minutes to allow his brain time to wake up, before slowly dragging himself to the kitchen for some freshly brewed coffee, magicked from his third floor neighbors, of course. He ought to thank them someday for making such wonderful Colombian coffee. Magnus' day really started around one in the afternoon, mostly because of his habit of doing his own hair and makeup without the use of magic. It was the one thing he liked to spend time on.

He heard the phrase "the early worm catches the worm" before, he actually owned the first edition of John Ray's A Collections of English Proverbs - he received it as payment in the early 1700s, before he realized his full potential as a warlock, when he limited his assistance to love potions and good luck charms. He understood the meaning of that phrase but when you are immortal being early to catch a worm has little to no priority. If Magnus Bane didn't catch the worm today he will surely catch it tomorrow, if not then he had eternity to find an afternoon worm he could catch.

However, lately Magnus finds himself awake at sunrise. When you share your bed with a Shadowhunter who wakes up at exactly five in the morning six out of seven days a week it was hard to stay asleep. At first he would wake up when Alec kissed him goodbye before leaving the apartment. Shortly after he would wake up when he reached for Alec only to remember that he was at the institute. Then the bed felt too cold. Now, he simply woke up to watch his lover sleep, or to be the first person to tell him good morning, or to be the one to kiss him first.

Before Magnus realized he had become a morning person sunsets and sunrises were part of a repetitive cycle in which yesterday extended into today and today bled into tomorrow. Now sunsets and sunrises were precious reminders that yesterday was now stored in his memories and today, well today had to be appreciated. From the first ray of sun to the rise of the moon, to every star that challenged the New York City skyline to shine above the buildings.

Magnus sat on the bed admiring the sunrise through his tall windows. The rays of light bounced off Alec's face, so at peace, he looked so young yet Magnus could see the signs of his leadership status around his eyes. He watched him stir in bed, hand outstretched searching for Magnus,"Hey," he said when he opened his eyes.

Magnus smiled at the sound of Alec's voice, raspy and thick with sleep. Another perk of being a morning person, "Good morning."

Alec pushed himself up and closer to Magnus, "What are you doing up so early on a Sunday?"

"Nothing, just admiring the sunrise."

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and pressed his lips against his neck, trailing kisses down to his shoulder, "Since when are you a morning person?"

Magnus closed his eyes and sighed, "Since I get to rise and shine besides you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my darling [Kimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/profile) for reading this and making sure my first snippet in four years was good enough to post.


End file.
